Whipped Up
by haepalie
Summary: The boys must escort and protect a chef and her assistant. Hiei/OC. Lots of fluff. Expect Quizilla-level shit tier tropes.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what do you want?"

Foot tapping, arms crossed, Yusuke was ready to get things over with. It wasn't the first time he and his girlfriend had been interrupted by the infant king, but the fact that he had been called upon just as he was about to surprise her with their anniversary plans had especially irked him.

"Keiko and I were going on an amazing date tomorrow," he thought angrily, "If I have to cancel our reservations, I'm going to lose it on this guy. It's not often I get a win with this kind of stuff…"

Thoughts focused on the ways he would "lose it," Yusuke nearly missed his boss's unexpectedly short description of his mission. "Wait, what?"

"Aren't you listening? Don't be so impatient if I'm just going to have to say it again!" Koenma scolded as he slowly stamped away at a seemingly unending pile of papers in front of him.

Yusuke scowled at the scoff of his teammate, Hiei, as he exited the future king's office, mumbling about having already heard. The door clicked and Koenma resumed.

"A young woman needs escorting and protecting to a national demon competition. Because she is the head chef of our royal family, there are, unfortunately, some political enemies who will be after her. You leave tomorrow morning."

"What kind of political enemies," thought Kurama aloud from beside Yusuke, "would feel the need to go after someone as unimportant as your chef?"

"Is she really that important?" Piqued the only human in the room, Kuwabara.

Placing a finger on his chin, the fox wondered, "What aren't you telling us?"

Koenma stopped shuffling his papers, looking wide and angry eyed at the three remaining boys, "What is it with you crazy kids always thinking I'm doing something sinister or that I'm hiding something from you?! That's it! That's the mission! Keep her safe at the cost of your own lives! Now, get out of my office!"

Pointing as the huge arched doors swung open, Koenma's straightforward response had startled the trio enough to send them immediately out without another comment.

Parting ways to take their own portals home, Yusuke dreaded telling Keiko the news that he would indeed be missing their anniversary another year in a row.

Keiko took the information as expected – with grace, but deep sadness. She expressed her understanding and disappointment, ending the conversation with a kiss goodnight as Yusuke headed to his own home to rest before yet another "protect the girl" assignment. He slept heavily, awaking to the feeling of his mother rocking him.

"Kuwabara's here, kid." She cooed, "you two sure do have some early plans for the first week of summer vacation, don't you?"

"Yeah.." Yusuke groaned, hoisting himself out of bed as his mother left his room.

"We'll be gone for a few days. I'll call if it's any later than that," he explained as he lumbered into the living room, pulling a fresh shirt over his head. "Will you be alright?"

"Is it for Koenma again…? You should ask him for a vacation…You're wasting away your youth! The little bit of college I had was the best time of my life," Atsuko said distantly, swirling her green tea about in its cup.

"Yeah, and today is Keiko and my's anniversary. If you invite her over while I'm gone, don't let her in my room. I don't want her finding her gift before I can give it to her."

After packing a light knapsack and hugging his mother goodbye, Yusuke set off with Kuwabara, who was waiting outside, to the usual meeting spot for Koenma's "magic portals".

Tall grass and other unkempt foliage, illuminated by the pink morning sun gave the abandoned park a dreamy look. A light breeze swung the chains of long-broken swing sets, melodic clinks filling the air until Kurama eventually arrived, smiling warmly at the boys who sat waiting on a short, concrete bench. In a tree nearby sat Hiei, eyes closed, arms crossed, peaceful smile hidden.

A swirling, whooshing apparatus manifested itself out of seemingly nothing, into a tall, arched door. Unfazed, the young men filed in one by one, arriving just a grand hallway away from the office of the son of the ruler of the Spirit World.

Upon entering the great child's office, each detective was met with the wide smile of a young woman. She had healthy, freckled skin, tinged pink and bronzed from her time outside collecting fresh ingredients. Her deep, shiny, plum colored hair, braided into twin fishtails, reached her hips and swung as she stepped out from behind Koenma's desk. She was stylish for the time – a modest chocolate colored sweater and pink floral skirt kept her looking human, despite her very muscular physique and the small horns coming from underneath her flat bangs.

"This," Koenma introduced, "Is Aki."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is the girlie we're gonna take to some cooking competition?" Kuwabara asked, sizing up the large ogre woman, meeting her kind brown eyes.

"No, no! This is Aki, her assistant. Very talented, very sweet, but we're still waiting for the ever-elusive Kaoru." Koenma explained.

Turning toward the handsome group of young men, Aki pulled a heavy pack from her shoulders, letting it thud to the ground, the sound of various metals clanking against each other. She opened and rummaged through the bag, pulling out five jars of brown substance. "This is a gift! For escorting us. It's to eat!"

Handing the jar off to Kuwabara first, he unsealed the small jar without hesitation. Jabbing his pointer finger into it, he licked off the brown sticky stuff. "It's sweet!" He exclaimed, going in for another taste. "Thanks!"

Kurama and Yusuke both politely accepted their gifts, each taking a small taste off of the end of their fingers. A soft smile spread across Kurama's face as Yusuke and Kuwabara whooped and hollered about their treats.

Aki went to hand Hiei a container, but was met with a scowl and a look of…was that disgust? She frowned back, retreating for just a moment before smiling again and offering up the jar once more. "It's a type of fig jam! If you don't like sweet things, I can make you something else later. You can give this to someone you know who will like it, though! A family member? A girlfriend?" She shoved the handmade confection into his crossed arms. "For you! Take it or leave it! Someone will eventually take it." She winked at Kuwabara, knowing it'd go to a good home if the disinterested demon decided to leave it, indeed.

"Sure! I bet Yukina would like this..it's so sweet, just..like her.." Kuwabara murmured, smiling to himself.

"Ooh, a girlfriend?" Aki giggled, "Well, here –" Aki handed off the fifth jar to the eager man, "A gift for her, too! Make sure you don't eat it before then. What is her name, again?"

"Yukina! I'll be sure to give it to her!" Kuwabara bolstered triumphantly as he packed away his goodies.

"Yukina! The ice maiden? Hangs around Botan?" Aki questioned, surprise washing over her face, "Oh she loves this stuff! Total sweetie. She bagged a cutie, too! Good on you two!"

Slapping Kuwabara's back jovially, Aki let out a deep, bellowing laugh. Just as Kuwabara was recovering from the deep blush that had set out on his face, a figure appeared in the still-open doorway of Koenma's office.

At this, Aki stopped and bowed deeply. The young human woman who appeared in the doorway bowed back, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders as she did. Her skin, like Aki's, had also been toasted from her time in the sun. As she stood straight, her jade green eyes flicked to each of the men, taking them in completely. Her face was fresh, light with makeup adorning her eyes and cheeks, lips painted a soft peach tone and upturned in a gracious smile as she bowed again, this time towards the group. She wore white, high waisted jeans with a striped, sleeveless turtleneck, and sleek black sneakers.

"My name is Kaoru Kimura," she introduced, "It's nice to meet you."

Before anyone could respond, Koenma was up and explaining their directions.

"Now, you'll be taking these two somewhere familiar: Hanging Neck Island!" Koenma exclaimed from his seat.

He stood, circling around to the front of his desk to lean back more casually as a screen rolled down from behind his desk. As Koenma explained the details of their mission to escort the women, accompany them throughout the competition, and escort them home, Yusuke recalled his time at Hanging Neck Island all those years ago. He smiled warmly at the memory of defeating the Toguro brothers, and realized how easy he'd had it lately. He longed for a challenge, but was thankful that he was able to spend more time with Keiko and his friends as a result.

"Now," Koenma started, "Miss Kaoru is not only my family's head chef, she is also a very dear friend of mine. Her family has been friends and worked various jobs with my family for centuries."

Kaoru smiled kindly back at Koenma, stepping towards him and reaching a hand out to touch his, "I'll be safe. Not only do I have these capable young men, I've also got Aki, and my own strength. You forget I'm not completely helpless…" she trailed off.

Koenma sighed. "It's not that I'm unaware, it's just…You're not used to using your strengths for combat. Now…I trust these boys. You're in good hands. Have a good trip, and kick some butt!"

After some heartfelt goodbyes between Kaoru, Aki and Koenma, the group set off to the harbor where they would be catching their boat for Hanging Neck Island. A portal Koenma had provided had let them just outside of the forest, where they would make a day-long trek before reaching the boating area.


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to take that bag for you? This is going to be a long walk!" Kuwabara immediately offered to Kaoru, before entering the forest. He looked to Aki, "I feel like you would be insulted if I asked, so pardon me for not."

Aki and Kaoru both laughed. Aki's laugh was hearty and full of spirit, while Kaoru's was quiet and done behind her hand.

"Well, you thought right!" bellowed Aki, "I think Kaoru's got a handle on her own bag, too. Probably too worried about her secret ingredients to let another soul come near it!"

Kaoru nodded, "It's nothing personal! I'm just…a bit protective. I've got some key ingredients for us to win this competition with in here…" she smiled at Kuwabara as she trailed off, her affectionate grin making him blush and turn away. "Before we head out…could we introduce each other? I feel it will be much easier for future communication that way…"

"Yeah, that makes sense," Yusuke started, "Let's walk and talk, though."

The group began to move through the colorful autumn forest, a slight breeze making the grounded leaves dance through the air. Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the front, the girls in the middle, Hiei and Kurama towards the back; this was a formation the boys had taken many times on escorting missions.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective for the last seven years," Yusuke started, "I'm actually missing my anniversary with my girlfriend for the third year in a row because of this. I hope you two win, to make it worth it."

Kaoru frowned deeply, "I hate that you're missing something so important to you. Thank you for doing this."

"It's your turn," he replied.

"I'm Kaoru Komori, head chef for Spirit World royalty for the past two years. My family has served the King for centuries."

"How did humans such as your family begin serving the Spirit World?" Kurama asked, suddenly remembering his manners, "Forgive my rudeness, let me introduce myself. I am Shuichi Minamino, though I'm referred to as Yoko Kurama by my peers."

"Yoko Kurama? The famous fox thief?" Aki asked, glancing back at Kurama.

"Yes." Kurama answered, curtly. He seemed not to want to explain himself; and he didn't have to – Aki took the hint immediately. She focused in front of her, taking in the sweet smell of the forestry instead. Although her mind raced with unanswered questions, she decided to leave it for another day.

"My family started as Spirit Detectives. When one of my ancestors' cooking talents were discovered, that was it. Now the recipes and the knowledge have been passed down through the ages…" Kaoru explained, trailing off. "It's not that interesting."

"Well I'm Kazuma Kuwabara and if your cooking is anything like the fig jam Aki gave us earlier, I know you'll win this competition! Maybe we can uh…taste some more of that cooking later on, too?" Kuwabara asked eagerly.

Aki beamed, reaching forward to grab a hold of Kuwabara's shoulder, shaking it amicably, "Well of course you can! It's nice to have a fan."

"So," Kaoru asked towards Hiei's direction, "who are you? We've yet to formally meet you yet."

"…My name is Hiei." He murmered, eyes straight ahead towards their destination.

The brief introduction was enough for Kaoru. These people didn't have to be her new best friends, after all. It would just be nice if they could be friendly, for the time being, at least.

"Shorty's not too big on talking. He's a good guy, though, despite his shitty attitude." Kuwabara supplied, motioning towards Hiei.

"Hey, if he's shorty, what does that make me?" Kaoru asked playfully, gesturing to her even shorter build.

"An actual ant," Aki retorted, sticking her tongue out teasingly.

A round of chuckles arose, small talk filling the air with questions about each other and comments about the weather, until the group reached the pier for the boat that would eventually take them to Hanging Neck Island.


End file.
